We Are All Prisoners
by DeathCalledForWrestling
Summary: A ordinary Halloween party becomes more than expected. //Ft.many of the superstars.
1. Where's it at?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the WWE or Eastern State. I only own the idea of this story.  
Warnings: None so far.**

"Do you honestly think it's going to be worth going to?" Randy Orton had asked while checking himself in the mirror. Not trying to seem cocky or anything, but he liked to look his best.

"It's just a party with the whole crew, just somethin' we can get together for without hurting each other. I don't see any harm in going." John Cena answered as he looked through his cell phone.

The two were getting ready for the annual Halloween party with all the rest of the WWE superstars. It was usually done in one of the superstar's homes, but nobody volunteered this year. Rumors had said that the party would take place in none other than Alcatraz, but of course those were rumors.

"Dude, aren't we going to Eastern State Penn.?" Orton asked.

"No, I don't think so, that's one of the most haunted prisons out there. If we are goin', I advice you take an extra pair of underwear."

"Why don't they ever tell us anything anymore?"

"It's all about surprises Randy, that's what the WWE is all about with us that is."

"I hope they tell us sooner because the party is scheduled to start in a few damn minutes. Okay, we are in Philadelphia so that leaves out Alcatraz."

"Yeah, but that leaves Eastern State," John said with a big smile and nodded to Orton, who had changed his expression to worry.

**Authors Notes: Yes, short chapter but I wanted to see if I could follow up on it. Hopefully I can.**


	2. Hello There

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or its superstars, or Eastern State.  
Warnings: There are just a few curse words.  
**

"No way man, I'm not going over there and you can't make me," Orton pointed at his friend who was now putting his hands on his hips.

"You play such a bad ass character on Raw yet you are afraid to go to an old prison," Cena laughed to himself and shook his head.

"That's just a character and besides I'm not afraid of a prison, but this isn't just a prison, it's a haunted one full of dead inmates!" Orton wiped his face and thought about bailing on the party. John walked up to him and shook Orton for awhile and said, "We are all goin' to be together in one room and I know that the guards are goin' to be there in case we get lost. Don't you worry, man."

Randy Orton sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine, I'll go but if I see one damn thing or if something touches me, I'm out!"

"Alright, it's a deal." John said as his cell phone rang in his hand, he picked it up and talked for awhile, and hung up. With a smile, he said, "Let's get goin'!"

Orton sighed once again and got up from his chair and the two men walked out the room, and into John's car. Starting the engine, John fastened his seatbelt and took a glance at his friend. Randy tapped his fingers against his leg and he looked at Cena.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"I know I'm getting all nervous, just shut up and drive to the damn place."

"Sir yes sir." John drove off.

It took a while to get to the prison and upon arriving; the look on Orton's face was priceless. As if he became a five year-old child looking at a scary clown, fear showed in his eyes. Cena patted Orton's shoulder and turned the car off, then unfastened his seatbelt.

"Get out the damn car, man." Cena waited. Randy took in a big gulp and got out the car and looked up at the wide building.

John locked his car and began walking up to the prison, and then noticed Randy was not following.

"Hey, for real now, come on!"

"Alright, shit."

The two walked inside the prison and awed at the decaying walls in amazement. It was well past six in the afternoon, and the sun was already settling away, leaving the two in a prison half lit.

"Okay so where is everybody?" Orton questioned.

"They said they'd be in this big ass room somewhere down the left hallway. I think I see lights down there, just follow me and don't you dare try to hold my hand."

"Shut up, I wouldn't try to do that."

John and Randy walked down the dim hallway and stumbled upon a room with tables, drinks, food and a karaoke machine. Everything was well set up and Orton started to feel a bit less frightened. There was one problem. Nobody was around.

"Where the hell are they?"

"They could be checkin' out the whole building maybe." Cena answered.

"Oh so they are just going to leave all this shit here and run off?"

"I guess so. Maybe we should have come here earlier."

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Orton started to shift around and try to spot the where the sound was coming from.

"I hear laughing…" Orton again said.

There was footsteps coming near them and Orton backed up against the far wall. And from out of the darkness stepped out Phil Brooks, Kofi, John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin. They all laughed as they saw Orton panicking up against the wall.

"Wow, didn't think we'd scare you that much." Phil spoke.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cena nodded to Phil.

"We were just looking around the place, a little ghost hunting if you will, you know." Phil said as he grabbed a can of Pepsi. "Thank God they have these here for me."

"Where is the rest of the crew?" Orton slowly sat down in a chair.

"Oh there's a couple still looking around and some aren't here just yet. Relax Orton, this is fun time and you should have fun. Yes I know that was cheesy of me to say but put up with it." Phil drank and Kofi, Hennigan and Mike sat down around the table talking about this and that.

"This place isn't that scary. It's just old and big." Mike said grabbing a bag of chips.

"How long were you all looking around though?" Cena asked them.

"Not long, I'd say about ten minutes really." Hennigan shrugged.

"I want this party to …" Cena lowered his voice and stopped talking. The other men looked at him and waited for him to continue speaking.

"You were saying?" Phil laughed.

"I heard a whisper." Cena didn't move.

"Right now?" Orton looked behind Cena.

"Yeah right now, I just heard a faint whisper."

"You are hearing things, kid." Kofi pointed to Cena.

"Shit, this is going to be an interesting night indeed, dudes!" Phil said while smiling gleefully.

**Authors Notes: Again, I want to get a good feel for this story because I've been deleting my stories recently. I need to start it off differently next time I do a horror story. I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Lets Get It Started

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE-related or Eastern State related, well not their building that would just be plain crazy to own.  
Warning: A lot of cursing.  
**

"No, I'm not just hearin' things, this is real," Cena said somewhat annoyed that they weren't going to believe him. Instead of arguing, he simply walked away from the spot and sat down.

"Damn it, they should get their asses back here already!" Phil slammed his hand on the table which made it shake and also made Mike jump.

"Crap man, chill out." Mike said as he continued eating his chips.

"Why don't we just go and find them?" Hennigan looked toward a dark hallway.

"You are crazy, do you know that?" Orton asked the 'Shaman of Sexy'.

"We aren't going to wait here like dumb kids waiting for their parents. Fine, I'm going to go and besides I don't believe in all this paranormal hocus pocus." Hennigan stood and began walking into the dark hallway. Phil, Cena, Mike, Kofi and Orton all looked in the hallway and heard Hennigan's footsteps further and further down. Then they saw a bright light of his cell phone and he continued to walk.

"Don't ya'll worry about him, he'll be back in a couple of minutes, I'm sure of that." Phil nodded to himself.

They waited.

They waited to what seemed like a good five to ten minutes and Hennigan was still not back.

"Hm, perhaps he found the others and decided to stick with them. I don't know." Phil shrugged.

"Okay, this is stupid. They should all be back now. Let's just …"

Randy Orton stopped speaking and was thankful to hear so many familiar voices. He smiled and turned to see Chris Irvine, Adam Copeland, Cody and Ted, and some more walk into the party room.

"Well, well, well. You all were waiting for us or something?" Chris chuckled.

"Basically, where the hell were you all doin'?" Cena lightly punched Chris.

"We were checking this place out, man. It's so damn huge with a bunch of rooms and windows and things. Hell, I think we might have even seen a ghost. Places like this though will play tricks on you." Chris grabbed a can of coke.

"I kept seeing shadows! Shadows everywhere and I don't mean from us, I mean like shadows from out of no where, it was so fucking crazy." Adam sat down as the others either grabbed drinks or food.

"Imagine playing 'Hide and Go Seek' in this place, now that would be awesome!" A very excited Melina said.

"I think we should. Come on, lets try it." Ted spoke in.

"Seriously?" Orton asked.

"Yeah, why not? It will be a whole lot of fun. I know we aren't children, but shit, live a little." Melina smiled.

"I am totally in." Shawn Michaels head popped into the conversation.

"Now you are a little bit too old to be playing." Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no you didn't, kid. I will find your butt sooner than you can say 'Woo'."

"Bring it on, old man." Ted laughed.

"First though, we have to enjoy this damn party and have some party fun." Paul Levesque patted Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn acting a little homo smiled at Paul and pretended to blush.

"Oh Paul I didn't see you there."

"Easy man, my wife is here." Paul shook his buddy and went to get some food.

The night sky was now a dark black and the moon's white rays shown on the earth. The night was cool and brisk, and had a hint of gloom to it. That wasn't the issue at the party though. Everyone was having a good time and finally enjoying some real time off. On-screen foes talked and joked. New and old got to know each other well. It was late and still nobody felt like leaving just yet.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time for that old game now." Ted said out loud and smirked.

**Author's Notes: Oh yeah I really am starting to like this story now. No more story deleting for me from now on. Another thing, I know my chapters might be short, but I've seen shorter. Besides, my mind's creativity can come up with so much.**


	4. The Game Has Started

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing related to the WWE or Eastern State. That would be freaking scary as hell.  
Warnings: More cussing. Some sentences may seem racial, but I don't see it that way since it's in every script there is. I just wanted some comic relief into the story. Just read and enjoy.**

Randy Orton gave Ted Dibiase a look of confusion and shock.

"So you were actually serious? We are all going to play?" Orton looked at all his fellow crew.

"I don't see anything wrong in a little game of 'go hide and I'll go find you until I can't', it will be fun." Kofi smiled.

"Why not do a battle? Like divas versus the superstars?" Maria questioned.

"No, there aren't many divas here. We've only got you, Melina, Michelle, Mickie, whoa those are a lot of M's. Oh and of course Eve, couldn't forget you my lady." Chris Irvine gave off a cheesy smile.

"You are forgetting Stephanie." Paul interrupted.

"Yes, and her too" Chris rolled his eyes.

"I just say one person finds as many superstars as they can, simple and original as can be. We have a lot of people, so who ever is looking; you better at least catch five of us." Adam spoke.

As they thought about the game and who would be the one to seek, two voices were heard in the darkness. Everyone stopped and listened. Sounded like men. The voices were getting nearer and nearer. So close that they were able to hear what the men were saying…

"Oh shit, look at this damn place! I ain't goin' to be all up in this place at night, these people are crazy, I know Vince's white ass thought of this!" JTG kept yelling out.

"Hold up. These walls are so damn old and look at that, they didn't even think about cleanin' the cells or nothin'. At least they can make it not look so damn scary, shit." Shad Gaspard's voice rang out from the darkness.

"Crap, these two are here." Orton huffed.

"Now its' really going to be fun." Maria laughed.

"Or just simply annoying," Cody sighed.

As the two tag team partners sprang into the party room, they smiled and yelled "Boo, bitch!" Some superstars were rolling their eyes; others just laughed and shrugged them off.

"Damn, tough crowd tonight Shad, tough crowd." JTG slapped his partner's back.

"Hey guys we are going to play 'Hide and Seek', so if you two are interested…" Adam was interrupted by JTG.

"Excurzze me? You all goin' to play that game up in this place? See I told you these white people are crazy." JTG shook his head.

"I'm not white, I'm Canadian. There's a difference."

"You speak French?" Shad asked.

"No, I don't. But that's not what I was referring to, anyways so are you two in or not?"

JTG and Shad shared glances at each other and then back at Adam.

"Yeh I guess so." JTG agreed to it.

"I'm in." Shad agreed as well.

"Sweet, now can we start this?" Cena put down his beer.

All the superstars gathered in the center of the room and all looked at one another.

"I say Paul should be the seeker." Shawn suggested.

"Hell no."

"What you say Paul?" Shawn tilted his head.

"I mean, heck no."

"That's more like it."

"Okay fine, I will be the seeker besides I'm excellent at finding things or people." Phil raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"Alright, we are set then. Everyone go and run off and find a hiding spot. Phil you count to twenty real fast. No fucking peeking either, man." Mike started to run off into the darkness with the others.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

All of the superstars and divas ran off in separate directions, hiding in closets, under beds, under covers, and behind doors.

"Blah blah blah twenty!" Phil opened his eyes and was alone in the room. "Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled.  
**  
Author's Notes: Again, don't complain about short chapters because the thing is to just enjoy and read the story alright. Thank you and keep on reading.**


	5. Screams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or the wrestling business.  
Warnings: None so far.**

John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase went to one far room at the end of the hall where the party was held. Mickie, Melina, Maria, Eve, Michelle went to a bathroom near by and hid in the stalls. Stephanie and Paul decided to just hide behind the door to the party room, and wait until Phil was out so they could stay in the room. Randy Orton, Kofi, Mike, and Chris Irvine stayed put in a prison cell.

Adam, however, did not want to join JTG and Shad, so he went off alone into the darkness. The two partners didn't even care if they got caught; they were more focused on not getting lost in a big prison. Shawn walked down the halls of the prison humming to himself a spiritual tune.

Phil Brooks started shouting out threats of "I'm going to get you all!" The divas in the bathroom all giggled and could hear Phil's voice ring out through the empty halls. Melina put her back against the bathroom stall and sighed. She wasn't so sure she should be here, as if this wasn't her place to be here.

"Wow he totally just past us!" Maria laughed.

"What a loser," Eve poked fun.

"Hey I dated that loser." Maria spoke out from her bathroom stall.

"Um…" Melina felt very unsettled.

"Yeah Mel?" Mickie got on top of the toilet and looked in at Melina who was hugging herself.

"I don't feel right."

"You need to use the restroom or something? It's okay to go." Mickie smiled.

"No, that's not it. I don't like how I'm feeling in this place, I really don't. I need to get out of here now." Melina opened the stall door and went out of the bathroom leaving the rest in their stalls. They all gave each other puzzled looks.

"Should we go after her?" Michelle questioned as she got out of her stall and went to look in the mirror.

"No, she'll go back to the room. We need to go back, right? That's the game…" Maria thought about the game rules.

"Oh yeah, you are so right Maria. I forgot about that. Let's go back to the room right now." Michelle was first out and Mickie, Maria and Eve followed right behind her.

As soon as they went into the hallway, they looked down both ways and then in front of them. No sign of the others or Melina.

"Maybe she's already in the room, come on and let's get going." Mickie walked off. At that the divas walked down the hallway and they'd glance at each room they'd pass by.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Maria frowned.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Just look at the rooms and the old things laying around. I hate how your eyes start playing games with you." Michelle rubbed her arm.

"Is it me or are you all seeing shadows too?" Eve stopped in her tracks and looked around her.

"I am but I just thought it was our shadows…" Mickie said.

"Let's not stop here! We got to get back, it's the game rules, and I don't want to easily just lose." Michelle began walking at a faster pace along with Maria.

The divas walked fast down the hallway and didn't even think to glance behind them. Finally, they reached the room which the party was held in and saw a very touchy Paul kissing his wife.

"Excuse me?" Maria tried not to laugh.

Paul looked away from his wife and saw the girls at the doorway; he then smiled and stood up.

"I forgot…party room is base, right?"

"That's right Paul, so I guess you two are safe." Eve laughed.

"Oh that's right, we've been safe, and wait wasn't there another diva around? Melina?"

"She didn't come in here?" Mickie asked.

"No, she didn't. I heard footsteps near by but I just thought it was some of the guys. Maybe she caught up with someone, don't start to worry." Paul said as he sat back down along side Stephanie who was just silent throughout this situation.

The girls nodded and sat down around the table, and were glad that they were finally safe and not caught by Phil.

The atmosphere was quiet and the thickness in the air got real heavy. A cold chill went through the bodies of every person in the room. Maria started to get goose bumps and she rubbed her arm to gain warmth. Paul had a serious look and he again stood up and went towards the door. He stopped and looked out the room…

"Do you hear that?" He asked looking back at the girls.

"What do you hear Paul?" Eve shivered from the cold chill.

"Screaming, someone is screaming down the hall, I can hear them…"

"Is it a woman or a man?" Stephanie walked and stood by her husband.

"Listen." He told her.

Stephanie looked out the room and could hear a faint scream. Her eyes widened and her breathing got heavier. She was filled with fear.

"You hear it, don't you?" Paul held his wife.

"I do. It's a woman screaming."

"There were women here?" Mickie didn't know if any woman worked back in the prison in its days.

"I think there was one…" Paul and Stephanie stepped away and Stephanie grabbed his wrist. "I think it's time for us to go. I'm not staying here any longer if I keep hearing that crap." Paul sighed and thought for awhile.

"Fine, let's go." Paul grabbed his leather jacket and took a hold of Stephanie's hand. The divas were not going well with this since they didn't want to be left alone.

"I'm sorry ladies, but we can't stay here, if you feel like you need to go, please leave this place alright?" Stephanie spoke to the divas as she and Paul left the room.

They were gone and the divas were left alone to deal with the cold, the screaming, and the fear that radiated off the old penitentiary.

**Author's notes: I noticed it was hard to see who was at the party and who was playing the game, so I configured it all in the beginning of this chapter. Keep on reading if you like, thanks for the reviews.**


	6. No Communication

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or its superstars or divas.  
Warnings: A bit of cursing is all. **

Cody Rhodes crossed his arms and hid inside a room with John Cena and Ted Dibiase Jr. He looked at the two men and sighed annoyingly.

"Maybe this was a childish idea." Cody ranted.

"I just thought that the party could have needed a little spark."

"How in the hell did I get mixed with you two?" Cena interrupted. He shook his head and looked out the room door. The door didn't have a door actually. He peered out and whispered, "Is there anybody around here?" He waited for a response and heard Shawn Michaels faintly answer, "Yeah I'm here."

With a sigh of relief, John said, "Hey it's Cena, Cody and Ted here. You can join us if you want."

John heard footsteps coming near him and he remembered he held a mini flashlight in his pocket. He got it out and turned it on. He looked around and spotted no one.

"Hey Shawn, where are you?" John called out. There was no answer.

"Dude, what the hell? Where is he?" Ted also peered out of the room. Cody stood back trying to not be frightened or worried.

"Shawn?" Cena spoke into the cold darkness. "Shawn? Are you out there?" No reply.

"Fuck it, he's probably just playing a joke on us alright." Cody said out loud. He walked towards the two other men and out the room. He now stood in the middle of the hallway. He looked around as John flashed the light around the perimeter. He shrugged and looked back at John. "I'm going to base."

"Yeah me too, Phil's taking to long anyways." Ted said as he and Cody walked off with Cody's flashlight in hand. Cena could see their figures fade out as they both walked down the dark hallway. Yet he still could see the light from the flashlight.

"What now?" Cena thought to himself as he wondered. He too, followed the tag team partners, but something caught his eye. He turned to his left and looked into an empty room. A nurses' room filled with old tools and an old emergency bed. Blood still stained to the mattress. Cena felt the cold steel from the bed's frame and pulled back his hand. He saw a spider and shook his hand from the eerie sensation.

"Fuckin' shit." He said as he saw it run away. He examined the tools laid out on the table. There was some that he didn't even recognize.

He thought about picking some of them up, but he knew better. He turned around and headed out the room, but a cold breeze flew by him at the speed of light. His whole left side was in shock and felt as if it had been paralyzed. Cena glanced around his left side and didn't see anything unusual. His eyes had widened and his senses got sharper. He began breathing harder and harder feeling as if someone was right behind him. Keeping his eyes set on the doorway, he tried to keep focused on it and to move forward. Something held him back. A hand had grasped his left shoulder tightly and wasn't allowing him to leave.

"Whatever the hell you are, leave me the fuck alone." Cena spoke in an angry voice and he bolted right out of the room with all his might. He turned to see back into the room and again, it was empty. He began walking to base by himself, running this time.

His walk alone wasn't so frightening since his main focus was to just arrive at the party room. Which he did and noticed there were all the divas there. He saw Cody and Ted talking to some of them already. But there was one person missing amongst the divas.

"Where's Melina?" Cena questioned.

Everyone looked up to see him and forgetting what they were just talking about, now thought about the Latin diva who walked out into the dark by herself.

"She was with us, but she decided to walk to base alone, and well she never arrived here." Maria stood.

"Maybe she's with someone or with another group. Yeah we got like tons more people running around here, she's probably sticking around with them." Mickie announced.

"By the way, have any of you girls seen Shawn or heard him around here?" Cena grabbed a bud light.

"No, we haven't. Well I haven't." Eve told him. All the divas agreed they hadn't seen him throughout their time hiding or going back to base. At that news, Cena began to worry and think about what could of happened or if Shawn was in fact playing a joke.

"I heard him. I heard him walking to me. But when I shown the light around, he wasn't there. . ." Cena spoke softly amongst the others. Everyone just stared at him and went back to talking about what they had been before he arrived. Someone's cell phone rung rather loudly and it interrupted everybody's conversation.

It was Ted's cell. He looked at the screen and saw that it said "Unknown". He looked to everyone and showed the screen to each person.

"Maybe it's just some telemarketer or something, I don't know." He said, he then flipped his phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ted answered.

Static replied on the other line. Static and then screaming. Men hollering and shouting out in pain and hurt. Ted's eyes shown fear. He put it on speaker and allowed everyone to hear. They all heard the agonizing screams and voices of the dead.

"Turn it off." Michelle requested.

"Wait." Cena put a hand on Michelle.

"Turn it off! Close the damn phone! I don't want to hear that, now close your phone!" Michelle closed the cell phone in Ted's hand and she covered her face.

"I'm sorry." Ted put his cell back into his pocket. John hugged Michelle and said his apology as well.

"We have to stop this game." Michelle said as she uncovered her face to reveal teardrops on her cheek.

"Yeah, we have to." Cody nodded.

"Wherever Phil is, he has to stop and come back. Everyone needs to come back now. We need to contact each and every one of them." Maria got out her cell phone and so did everyone else.

When every one had got their cell phones out, they realized their phone wouldn't turn on, respond or that their batteries were dead. They were left with no communication.

**Author's notes: This is going alright so far I believe. Hoped you liked this chapter. And sorry for the late update!**


	7. Adams Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing WWE related or anything from Eastern State, just the idea of this story.  
Warnings: Cursing still.**

Adam Copeland walked and walked to what seemed like for hours. He leaned up against a dusty old wall and closed his eyes. He heard a sound off nearby and he opened his eyes to see only the prison. In front of him was a cell. A well furnished cell with nice furniture, a lamp and a desk to write on. He saw the other cells and thought why this one was different. He looked inside of it and wondered some more.

"Who owned this cell?" He said out loud without realizing it.

"It was mine." A male's voice spoke behind the blonde Canadian. He turned around and saw a stout middle aged man with a hat. He looked like he was a part of the mafia in his days.

"Who… who are you?" Adam said quietly.

"You don't know who I am? Don't I even look at least one bit familiar?" The man said.

Adam simply shook his head not wanting to respond. The man sighed and went through the bars of his cell and into it, then sitting in a fancy chair. He looked back at Adam and said, "I'm Al Capone."

At that, Adam's eyes widened and he couldn't believe it was him in the flesh, well more like in the spirit form.

"No way, are you serious?" Adam gave out a slight smile.

"Yes, that's right." Capone smiled back and slowly faded out of sight.

Adam was quite content yet still a bit frightened. He began walking faster down the hall to get back to base, eager to tell the rest of the crew of his experience with the notorious mobster. Luckily he saw the lighting and the stir of friendly voices and stepped foot into a room filled with good faces. Everyone had their eyes on Adam, who was now panting harder from running other than being scared.

"You alright, man?" John gave Adam a beer.

"Ya'll are not going to believe who I just saw!" Adam yelled out.

"Phil?" Maria asked.

"No, not him. I saw the most famous mobster ever, and I'm not talking about Tony Montana. I'm talking about Al Capone! He talked to me and I saw his damn cell, I really did. It's fucking fancy and nice, nothing compared to the other's cells. This guy had it all, even in prison." Adam was so happy and in awe. He sat down and drank from his beer.

"Are you for real?" Eve said walking near Adam, and he nodded to her.

"Shit, I'd kill to see him. Where's his cell at?" Ted said with a smirk on his face. At that, John shook his head and made his index finger move left to right to signify "no".

"We have to find the others remember?" Cena spoke.

"Why, what's wrong?" Adam put down his beer.

"How do I say this? First off there is about three people missin' around this place and we have no communication what so ever."

"None of the cell phones work?" Adam questioned the blue eyed Italian.

"None of them do. We got Melina, Hennigan and Shawn out missin'."

"Hennigan? He's been here too?" Ted asked.

"Yeah but he left and we haven't heard from him or seen him." Cena answered.

"If we are going to find the rest of them, we have to go in a big ass group, no separating. That only leads to a masked killer trying to kill one of the babes, or one of us getting our heads chopped off." Said Cody Rhodes.

"Cody!" Michelle snapped.

"What? Oh sorry, let me be more sensitive next time" Cody shrugged.

"Everyone check their cell phones again." Ted said to the group.

Everyone got out their phones and checked, still they were not working or responding. Adam Copeland has his cell phone in his hand when it began to ring out his theme song. He looked at the screen.

"What does it say?" Ted asked.

"It says it's unknown." Adam replied.

"No, don't answer!" Ted stood up.

"Why?" Adam flipped open his phone and put it to his ear.

On the other line, Adam heard a whisper and more whispers. Men saying things that he couldn't make out and a faint cry. His face told a look of shock.

"What the fuck?" Adam said as Michelle closed his phone too.

"What was that?" Adam sprung up from his chair.

"That is the same thing I heard when I answered my phone and that's why I told you not to answer it." Ted looked at his cell again.

"Who else is left out there?" Adam asked the group.

"There's JTG, Shad, Chris, Kofi, Mike, Randy, and the three who are missing. Oh and Phil of course, I bet he is still looking for all of us." Mickie said.

"Alright, let's see what we can do then." Cena said as he drank.

**Author's notes: Do you all like it so far? I hope so. As you can see, I'm putting each superstar's or group's experience in each chapter. You know what I'm talking about? If you don't well keep reading , please and thank you.**


	8. Its Cryme Tyme

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related or Eastern State Pen. related.  
Warnings: still cussing.  
**  
"Look, look, look!" Shad Gaspard yelled out to his partner JTG, who was looking in a cell.

"What you want?" JTG responded as he walked towards Shad.

"If you stay right here in the middle of this room, you can see down all these hallways. Man, why didn't they have the damn party up in here?" Shad said.

"That's a good question. You know how these people are though, never knowin' where to go with things. So, wait, where was base?"

Shad looked at all the hallways and thought. He sighed and pointed down one hall but then shook his head.

"Man, we lost?" JTG cried out.

"Nah man, we ain't lost. All we gots to do is yell out and they'd hear us." Shad smiled.

"Shit, that's right. You always the smart one!" JTG slapped Shad's arm which didn't even make him move at all.

Both men started to yell out, what started as "Hey!" then turned into rambunctious rap lyrics.

"What it is yo'? What's up!?" JTG called out.

They began having a good time just rapping and saying odd things to whomever was listening to them. They soon forgot about going to base and kept up with their shenanigans. JTG was dancing a little and then something caught his eye.

"Hold up." JTG said.

"Wait a minute; let me put some pimpin' in it." Shad finished.

"No, fo' real. Hold up, I just saw somethin' walking around."

JTG went down a hallway and looked into all the cells. Nothing there. Nobody. He stood in the cell now, looking at the walls, and the bed.

"Man, I swear I just saw someone." JTG spoke. He felt a cold chill and noticed that his flashlight was giving out. He stared at the fading light in amusement and terror.

"Oh hell no. This always happens to us!" He got out of the cell and went back into the room, with Shad.

"What? The flashlight is dying, man."

"I know this! Keep yellin' out. I'm not going to be all up in the dark with a bunch of dead people." JTG hit his flashlight and Shad began to yell out to see if anyone would respond. Both men were afraid to move. Suddenly tons of voices began to speak. They surrounded the two men with their voices and howls.

"It always got to be us, doesn't it?" JTG shook his head and glanced at the many shadow people walking about.

"Shit, let's just run!" Shad suggested and they both ran down a hallway filled with cells and more shadows. They tried to move past them without directly looking at who they might be. Shad saw an illuminated room and grabbed JTG's jacket in order for him to stop.

"That way, I think that's base." They continued to run down and they too finally ran into the party room, also known as base. Shad fell to his knees as JTG yelled out what sounded like something the Great Khali would say. Everyone began laughing and snickering at the two men.

"Oh my God! That shit was crazy!" JTG threw his hat and took off his jacket.

"Whoa, what happened?" Mickie asked.

"Girl, we was in this room right? We could see down all the damn hallways and shit. Then, damn JTG's flashlight started to die on us, man, and then we heard all these voices and saw all these shadows. Shit was fucked up, fo' real." Shad panted for air.

Everyone's smile began to fade as they began to remember who was still out there, and the ones missing. Ted explained all that had been happening and what they had experienced to Shad and JTG. They were as frightened as anyone else now.

"So, we need to come up with a plan to see how we can find them." Ted finished.

"Let me drink some and then we will see what we gon' do." Shad opened a beer.

"You too haven't seen Melina, Shawn or Hennigan?" Cody asked the duo.

"Nope, we haven't seen anybody since we began hiding." JTG said while eating a big bite of his burger.

"There isn't many people left, well, a few, but we need to get them here quick." Michelle spoke out.

"My cell ain't working and neither is Shad's. Could have been good to use 'em while we was rappin' back there, shit." JTG made a funny. Not many laughed though.

"Chris, Kofi, Mike, Randy and Phil. Those are left. Again, the ones missing still could be with them, who knows. Let's all go together as one big ass group and look for each of them or half goes out." Cena planned out.

"Oh, remember that Chris, Kofi, Mike and Randy are together." Maria said and John nodded.

"Poor Phil, he's all out there alone." Eve crossed her arms and frowned.

"Who cares? Phil is most likely to talk to the ghosts anyways." Maria said.

"Okay, well, that's the plan then? Good. We should get started now, the sooner, the better." Cena rose from his chair and finished up his beer.

"But we stayin' here." JTG pointed to himself and Shad. John Cena shrugged and went towards the hallway. "Who's wantin' to do half of us in here, and half of us looking for the others?" He spoke out loud, but nobody was certain. "Come on, I need a hand here." Still nobody walked up or said a word. "Maybe I should go by myself then."

**Author's notes: I think this is ending pretty soon, just a couple of chapters left. I tried to make this a funny chapter, but I'm not good with comedy. Keep reading and thanks for the reviews.**


	9. Oh Snap!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the WWE or Eastern State Penn.  
Warnings: Little cuss word.**

"Let's just wait and see if they'll come back, that's what we can do." Cody spoke. All the rest agreed but Cena wasn't just going to wait.

"I don't' think that's a good idea either."

"There are things out there! Do you want them to eat you?" Maria cried out.

"Ghosts can't eat me. They aren't monsters, they were humans once just like all of us. Fine, you all stay here and I'm going to look for the others." So he went into the darkness with a flashlight in one hand. The superstars in the room could hear him yell out for Chris, Kofi, Mike and Randy. Cena's voice was starting to fade away signaling that he was getting further away from the group in the room. They no longer could see his flashlight's glow.

"I hope he finds them." Michelle sighed.

"I bet he will. He's like Superman, for crying out loud." Ted Dibiase huffed.

"So what are we going to do?" Eve questioned the group. Everyone just shrugged and sat, and waited for something to happen.

_Meanwhile_

"Okay I'm lost and that means you are all lost too, where the hell is base? Did anyone bring a damn map? Why isn't my cell phone working?" Chris was walking around in circles, literally, to make some use of the time.

"Don't worry, you just got to remember the shape of this place and that should help us." Mike said trying to remember how the prison was made.

"Oh I don't like this place, not at all." Kofi kept shifting his eyes around trying to see every inch of the prison's cells.

"It's like being in a Alice Cooper music video." Orton spoke out while checking his cell again.

"Alice…who?" Kofi asked.

"He's a rock star, like me." Chris gave off a cheesy smile. "Phil is taking way to damn long to find us, let's just start pacing through these damn halls until we find base, alright?"

Everyone nodded and began to walk quickly. They all looked hard enough for evidence that they were near. Then faintly in the distance they heard a sound. More like a song.

"You guys here that?" Kofi lightly punched Randy's arm.

"Yeah I heard it, sounded like music."

"Where is it coming from?" Chris listened carefully.

"Over there," Mike pointed in dark room. They stood still not daring to even move close to the room. "Oh come on, it's just probably um…" Mike didn't know what it was actually but he began to walk near the doorway. He breathed in and shined his cell's light into the room and found…

"What the hell?" Mike yelled out and pointed.

Everyone came running towards the doorway beside Mike and saw Melina and Hennigan embracing each other.

"Oh snap, Dave is not going to be happy, no no." Chris joked and laughed. Melina however was shocked and began to put on her shirt fast. Hennigan coughed and just shook it off as nothing. As they got fixed up and able to talk, Melina pointed a finger at Mike and said in a furious manner, "If you ever speak of this to anyone, I swear I'll get Vince to make you and Hennigan have a gay storyline!" She walked off crossing her arms like a real bitch while Hennigan followed her. They all began walking with them and thankfully, Melina knew the way back to base. Melina and the others walked into the room, and met up with the rest of the superstars.

"So, you weren't lost?" Mickie asked Melina.

"No, I wasn't lost. I was just…uhh…hanging out with these guys." Melina lied.

"Well, Cena just went off to look for all of you." Mickie said.

"Oh, crap. We have no way of telling him that though…" Mike looked at his cell phone.

"At least he has someone to look for."

"Phil is still out there?" Orton asked while getting a drink.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that nobody has seen him or heard him throughout the prison."

"Sh! Oh my God, there's still Shawn Michaels!" Eve spoke out.

Maria gasped. "That's right…"

" I really hope he finds them both." The Smackdown diva said.

**Author's Notes: Yeah I'm starting up on this story now since the other one was lacking oomph. So there's still a little more to this story and I'll get to writing as soon as possible, thank you and keep on reading. Yes this is a short chapter, sorry**


	10. At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following superstars or Eastern State.  
Warnings: Just a few curse words.**

"Shawn! Hey Shawn, where you at?" John yelled out every five minutes through out the corridors. He wasn't much afraid, although sounds would often make him jump a little. He looked in ever room and cell carefully, but no sign of Shawn. Then there was a light. A light coming from one of the cells way far down the darkened corridor. Cena started to walk towards it very slowly. With a deep gulp of air, Cena peeked into the cell and saw a figure lying on the cell's bed. Cena's first reaction was to curse out loud but he kept his cool. He shined his flashlight into the room and was happy to see Phil Brooks waking up from what seemed to be a deep sleep.

"Why the hell are you sleeping here?" Cena stood by Phil who was now sitting up.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry. I was looking and looking, then I started getting tired…then I guess I fell asleep here. Not really comfortable but it did the trick. So…is everybody still hiding?"

"No, everyone is back at the room, but Shawn is still around here somewhere. You need to help me find him, alright?" Cena stepped back and allowed Phil to stand up and stretch.

"No problem." Phil pulled back his hair and the two walked out the cell.

"My phone isn't working, is yours?"

"Nope, none of our cell phones are working. They haven't been working ever since we started this damn game," Cena said.

"Well anyways, I wonder where Shawn could be. Maybe there's secret passages we don't know of or hidden rooms."

"This isn't a funhouse at a carnival, it's a prison."

"Fine then."

"It's fuckin' late, we really need to find this man or we are going to have to send Special Forces. I don't mean paranormal I mean a well-trained search party," Cena clarified.

"He couldn't have just walked out either, someone would have seen him that's for sure. Has anyone checked the. …What's it called?" Phil began tapping his chin in thought.

"Solitary confinement. That's it, you know, where they keep them in one room by themselves for many hours."

"Now why would Shawn be in one of those?"

"I don't know, it's like why was I sleeping in a prison cell, you didn't know. Let's just check one and see if he shows up."

"Alright, man but if something' freaky happens you have to deal with it as well."

And so Phil and Cena went into the depths of the old twisted prison to find the section marked Solitary Confinement. So far, there was no sounds or shadows being seen. Everything seemed normal. That is until a couple minutes later, they found the room.

"This is spooky as hell." Phil Brooks looked up at the sign.

In front of them was a huge metal door. It was slightly open. A cold wind passed through them both and Cena cursed out loud.

"Calm down, dude. I'll go first." Phil opened the door with all his might, "this door is heavy," he said as he was opening it.

"Close it!" A man's voice shouted from behind the two.

With that, Phil closed the door back quickly. They turned around and saw no one.

"Who said that?" Cena called out.

"He belongs there, leave him alone and go away." The man's voice said.

"Uh…why?" Phil asked the disembodied voice.

"That man killed five women, raped them, mutilated them and left their bodies to rot in the fields. He deserves to stay there." The voice was now harsher.

"Oh Lord, let's just fucking get out of here." Cena slightly pushed Phil.

Suddenly the cold chill passed through again, and it brought a dark apparition with it. The apparition moved past Phil's body and into the Solitary Confinement room and there it stayed.

"That's where he belongs, and he'll stay there for the rest of eternity," the voice was fading, "until the world dies, then he will be able to be free again." The voice was gone.

"I think…I just shit my pants." Cena looked at Phil, who was paralyzed from the shock. Cena pushed him and Phil bumped against the wall.

"I'm alright, I'm good, come on and let's just head back to the damn room."

"What about Shawn?"

"Forget him, if he can't find his way back, then he shouldn't have gone alone! If he doesn't turn up, we will get the rest of the group to go find him with us." Phil started pacing down the hall and then Cena followed. Minutes passed in silence, as they approached the room with the others, they saw that some of the superstars had fallen asleep.

Mickie James walked up to John and said, "They started getting tired, and so they just fell asleep did, and did you find Shawn?"

"No, I couldn't find him but Phil was actually sleeping in a prison cell this whole time."

"I was tired, okay?" Phil spoke.

"At least you're finally found." Mickie smiled.

"Yeah but what about Shawn?" Cena asked Mickie.

"I don't think any of the superstars want to go looking right now. They look too peaceful, maybe we should call the police or some kind of authority."

"That's what I thought we should do," Cena sighed and looked at everyone else who was knocked out from exhaustion.

"Whoa, do you hear that." Phil interrupted.

"What do you hear exactly?" Cena turned to Phil.

"I hear footsteps…"

They kept quiet and began to hear the faint sound of footsteps coming near the room. Mickie began to put her back to the wall at the far end of the room, away from the doorway. Phil and Cena stood a few inches away from the door and Cena had put his fist up, ready to strike.

"You can't hit a ghost," Phil scolded Cena.

"Fuck, you're right."

Right when they heard the footsteps come closer to the door, they both turned to face the hallway and there was Shawn Michaels.

Shawn saw Cena's fist clenched up and his eyes widened.

"If this is your way of scaring little kids, I wouldn't want my kids coming to your house."

"What the hell?" Cena was confused.

"What the heck, not hell, remember," Shawn said.

"We have been looking for you this whole time, did you know that?" Phil shook Shawn.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't even in the place for that long, as soon as the game started, I thought it was stupid so I went off to my hotel room. I tried calling some of you to tell ya'll that I wasn't even playing, but all of your cell phones aren't even working. I just came back to tell you, so yeah, I'm not playing," Shawn saw the reactions of Mickie, Phil and Cena and was trying not to laugh.

"…The game finished as soon as we started freaking out about people not being found, and that's because Phil fell asleep in one of the prisons' cells. Then we were left with finding you, but you weren't playing the game…wow this sucks." Phil crossed his arms.

"What happened to everybody?" Shawn looked over at the sleeping superstars.

"They got tired." Mickie laughed a little.

"Hm, might as well just end the party then. I'll see you all later on, alright?" Shawn Michaels said as the rest said their goodbyes, and so he went off.

"Hey everybody wake up! The game is over!" Cena yelled out loud enough to wake up a bear from hibernation.

Everyone slowly woke up and got to his or her feet, some asking about what happened and if they found the others who were missing. Cena and Phil filled them in the information, and all was settled. As they all began walking out the prison, Phil was the one left walking behind them and he started to close the prison's metal doors, when a elderly man in uniform stopped him.

"Don't worry, I seal this place up," the man said.

"Thanks," Phil turned back to the group but then thought about who was the person he just saw, he quickly glanced back at the entrance of the prison and saw the door closed shut.

**Authors Notes: Finally, I am done with this story! I know that it got a bit funny or so in the end but I thought of ending it like that for a while now. I hoped you all liked reading it, and thanks for the reviews. Now on to another story, have any ideas?**


End file.
